Dreamvision 5
|returning_countries = |withdrawing_countries = |title1 = Dreamvision 5|voting_system = Semi-finals: Participating countries of the semi-final and the AQ. Grand-final: All participating countries, including non-qualifiers.|image1 = Dia22.JPG|image2 = All participating countries map.png|presenters = Dami Im}}The fifth edition of the Dreamvision Song Contest took place in August 2019. The contest took place in the Qudos Bank Arena in Sydney, Australia after Dami Im won the fourth edition with the song 'Gladiator'. It was the first time for Australia to host a dreamvision event. The contest conducted of the first semi-final will take place on 17 August, the second semi-final on 24 August and the grand-final at the very last day of August, 31 August. The three shows were hosted by Dami Im. On 15 July 2019 it was announced that 38 countries would participate. Andorra, Estonia, North Macedonia, Poland, Portugal, Serbia and Switzerland made their first appearance at the contest while Canada, Iceland, Israel and Morocco withdrew from the contest. China, Czech Republic, Finland, Liechtenstein, Malta, Norway, Romania, Slovakia and Spain returned to the contest. The grand final was won by Kazakhstan with the song 'Rimanyn' by Kesh you. The country collected 163 points which was the highest numer of points a country received since the introduction of the contest. Location The contest took place in Australia for the first time, following the country's victory at the fourth edition with the song 'Gladiator' peformed by Dami Im. Venue The contest took place in the Sydney's 21.032-seat Qudos Bank Arena which was inaugurated in September 1997. The venue is a large multipurpose hall and is home to the netball clubs Giant Netballs and New South Wales Swifts. The Qudos Bank Arena is part of the Sydney Olympic Park. Bidding Phase The Australian HoD announced right after the country's victory that Australia would host the fifth edition. This was confirmed by the DBU and broadcaster SBS on 2 July 2019. SBS also opened the bidding phases process and stated that venues and cities had until 11 July 2019 to confirm interest. On 11 July 2019 it was confirmed that 5 venues showed interest to host the contest. On the list were the Queensland Tennis Centre in Brisbrane, the Melbourne Arena in Melbourne, the RAC Arena in Perth, the Ken Rosewall Arena in Sydney and the Qudos Bank Arena, also in Sydney. On 16 July 2019 broadcaster SBS and the official instagram account of Dreamvision announced that 2 venues were left in the race to host the fifth edition. These two were the RAC Arena in Perth and the Qudos Bank Arena in Sydney. Via a poll on their instagram story the DBU asked which venue was the public's favourite. On 19 July 2019 broadcaster SBS and the DBU announced that the Qudos Bank Arena in Sydney would host the fifth edition of dreamvision. Key: † Host venue ‡ Shortlisted venues Format Changes in the format On 30 June 2019 the DBU announced that there would be changes in the format and voting. 4 days later, on 4 July 2019 the exact changes were announced. In previous editions only 26 countries could join, from now on a maximum of 46 countries can join. While there was previous one semi-final, there will now on be two semi-finals. From both semi-finals ten countries qualify to the final. In the grand final 26 countries will participate, 10 more than the previous 16 countries. Visual design Broadcaster SBS and the official instagram account of Dreamvision announced on 12 July 2019 that the slogan of the fifth edition would be 'Take the chance'. 10 days later, on 22 July 2019 the official logo was revealed. The logo shows a being who is running with something in his hands. What is in his hands is 'the chance' that he takes. Everyone must take every chance they get. Presenter At the third of August 2019 broadcaster SBS announced that Dami Im would host all the three shows of the fifth edition. Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place on 29 July 2019 at 14:00 CET in the National Museum of Australia. The thirty-two semi-finalists had been allocated into five pots, based on historical voting patterns and the location of the country. Drawing from different pots helps to reduce the chance of so-called neighbourly voting and increases suspense in the semi-finals. The draw also determined the semi-final that each of the six automatic finalist countries (host country Australia and Big Five countries Albania, Kazakhstan, San Marino, United States, and Ukraine) would broadcast and vote in. The ceremony was hosted by contest presenter Dami Im. Voting When the new format system was announced it was also announced that the voting would undergo some changes. From the fifth edition on there would no longer be a televoting. In the semi-finals only the national jury of each participating country in that semi-final votes together with 3 countries of the automatic qualifiers. In the grand-final the national final of every country votes. The way of announcing the votes was also changed. First all the 26 participating countries in the grand-final vote, after that the combined results of the non-qualified countries is announced. Participating countries The DBU announced on 15 July 2019 that 38 countries would participate in the fifth edition with Canada, Iceland, Israel and Canada withdrawing. Andorra, Estonia, North Macedonia, Poland, Portugal, Serbia and Switzerland made their first appearance at the contest. China, Czech Republic, Finland, Liechtenstein, Malta, Norway, Romania, Slovakia and Spain returned to the contest. Returning artists The contest featured 3 returning artists, all peforming as a lead vocalist but for a different country then previous. Ava Max returned to the contest to represent Kosovo while she first represented the United States in the fourth edition. Also Margaret returned to the contest to represent Poland while she first represented Sweden in the fourth edition. Twice returned to the contest for the third time representing the United States while the group first represented Taiwan in the second and fourth edition. Semi-final 1 The first semi-final took place on 17 August 2019 in the Qudos Bank Arena. All the 16 participants had to vote together with San Marino, United States and Ukraine. Right after the voting deadline it was announced that there were several voting issues and that the DBU was talking about an agreement. Later, on Friday evening during the results the 10 qualifiers were announced. Original result semi-final 1: Corrected result semi-final 1: Semi-final 2 The second semi-final took place on 24 August 2019 in the Qudos Bank Arena. On Wednesday 28 August right after the voting deadline the DBU announced that once again several voting mistakes had taken place. Later, on Friday the corrected results were announced. Original result semi-final 2: Corrected result semi-final 2: Grand-final: 26 countries participated in the grand final. Original result grand-final: Corrected result grand final: Scoreboard Semi-final 1 In the first semi final all participants and 3 of the automatic qualifiers voted. Semi-final 2 In the second semi final all participants and 3 of the automatic qualifiers voted. Grand Final In the grand final all the participating countries voted along with the non-qualifiers. 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the grand final. Other countries: * Canada: Broadcaster CBC announced on 31 June that Canada would not take part in the fifth edition. * Iceland: The HoD announced that they would withdraw without any further explaniation. * Israel: Broadcaster KAN announced on 31 June that the HoD was moved to another country which resulted in a withdraw. * Morocco: Broadcaster SNRT announced on 31 June that Morocco would not take part in the fifth edition.